


Don't Hang Out With That Lesbo!

by Jishubunny



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, f(x)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica doesn't want Amber to keep on hanging out with Krystal.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hang Out With That Lesbo!

"Krystal, I've heard that you've been hanging out with that lesbo."  Jessica said with folded arms and a raised eyebrow.  
  


"Just because Amber is boyish, that doesn't mean she's a lesbian and she's a really great friend.  I'm not going to stop hanging out with her just because you told me so!" Krystal talked back.  
  


"I don't want you turning into a lesbian like her.  You're already starting to act boyish.  I do not want my little sister falling for other little girls!!!" Jessica raised her voice.  
  


"Amber is not a lesbian.  I am not a lesbian and YOU are such a homophobic!!!" Krystal turned around with a flip of her hair and stomped her way to her own room, locking the door for a good measure.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Jessica knew that talking with her sister about this won't go well which is why she had a back up plan.  Talk to the lesbo, Amber.  
  


"I don't want you hanging out around my sister.  I do not like your influence to her." Jessica said without even looking at Amber as she spoke because she was too busy admiring her new bright pink nails.  
  


"I'm not interested in your sister that way if that's what you are worried about and you should look at the person you're talking to."  Amber frowned at Jessica's rude manner.  
  


"That's good to know but I still want you to stop hanging out with her."  Jessica glanced up at Amber, taken slightly aback at how Amber was suddenly close to her.  
  


"You're really mean, you know?  But also really pretty."  Amber said, patting Jessica's cheek lightly before walking away.  
  


Jessica was left there standing dumbstruck.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


"I'm going out today."  Krystal said as she put on her shoes and tied her shoelaces.  
  


"With who?"  
  


"Friends."  
  


"Including Amber?"  
  


".... yes."  Krystal answered albeit hesitantly.  
  


"Oh, okay.  Have fun."  Jessica replied nonchalantly.  
  


Jessica's change of attitude really surprised Krystal.  "You're not angry that I'll be hanging out with Amber?"  
  


"She said I'm pretty."  Jessica said with a shrug.  
  


"Oh... you're so shallow, Jessica."  Krystal laughed as she went out of the house.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


"So..."  A shiver ran down Jessica's spine as Amber stood behind her and talked very closely to her ear.  "I've heard from Krystal that you're okay us hanging out now."  
  


"I'm nice once in a while."  Jessica said slamming the door of her locker shut and turning around to face Amber.  "But no, I'm still not okay with you hanging out with my sister."  
  


"Well, I know there'll be no use trying to talk to a person like you so I'll just  threaten you instead."  Amber wrapped a hand around Jessica's neck but just when Jessica thought that Amber was going to threaten to choke her to death... "I'll kiss you."  
  


"That's your threat?"  Jessica raised an eyebrow.  
  


"Since you're a homophobic, I figured it's the best threat."  Amber shrugged.  
  


Jessica grabbed Amber's wrist to pull the hand away from her neck.  She stepped closer as her other hand grabbed Amber's cap, threw it away to the side as soft, pink, glossy lips attached on Amber's lips.  "I'm not that much of a homophobic."  Jessica said as she broke the kiss.  
  


"Good because I lied earlier.  I'm actually into girls."  Amber wrapped an arm around Jessica's waist.  "And I was only hanging out with Krystal to catch your attention."  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It is very rare for me to write yuri fic. I don't know why I suddenly got inspired to write this~ Comment please?
> 
> Fic is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.


End file.
